


Two Strangers

by 42_Pangalactic_Gargleblasters (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide Attempt, i dunno, maybe a multichapter thing, potentially triggering content, semi-happy ending, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/42_Pangalactic_Gargleblasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren finds a note saying simply, "I'm done with this life. Shinganshina Cliff, 9:30" A last call, a memorial for a life lost, written on notebook paper and thrown to the winds of fate. Eren does not believe in fate. But will he be too late to save an innocent soul?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea that came to me in the night, mostly because of things my own friends are going through. There is a suicide attempt in this, so please, if you can't handle that, or don't want to read something like that, then don't read any further.

"I'm done with this life. 9:30, Shinganshina Cliff." Levi's hand did not shake as he wrote, his words were nothing less than completely sure and determined. It had gone on too long. He had gone on too long.  
But he couldn't leave without saying goodbye.  
There was no one for him to say goodbye to.  
So he had done this. Written his plans on a piece of notebook paper ripped messily from a book and surrendered them to fate.  
He threw the paper to the wind, letting the gusts of air carry it away. Always away.

 

Eren had found the slip of paper on a random sidewalk in downtown Trost, and picked it up on a whim. But as he read the words printed there in neat handwriting, he knew that more than just a whim had led to this. 9:30 it said. Eren did not know if the note had been meant to be read. He did not know if it was days old. He did not know who had written it or what their story was. But he could not ignore it. No matter what, he had to try.

 

The ground below the cliff looked so hard. So cold. Like him. That ground was where he belonged. He did not belong in the world of the living, did not belong with people who had hopes and dreams and love. He was like the rocks below, distant and callous, unmoving. Yes, he belonged with them.

So he would put himself there.

Levi took one step closer to the edge, staring at the rocks. Another step. He was so close. On more step and he would be free. He would finally be able to leave the nightmare he had been trapped in for years. He would escape the person he had become, escape all of the things he had done in his life that should never have been done. All of the people that died because of him. Died by his hands. Died to keep his sinning soul alive. Died so that he could continue with his miserable existence, and for what?

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

He wanted the release that the rocks would bring. He wanted to escape the darkness that had been growing inside of him for days and months and weeks and years and decades of his life. 

Briefly, Levi wondered what his body would look like, broken and wrecked on those rocks. Whether it would be beautiful in a grotesque sort of way, or just disgusting and unbearable to lay eyes upon. He wondered if he would be in the news, talked about by people who didn't know him and never would. By people who didn't care about him at all, and had no reason to. He wondered what those people would think. He wondered what those people would feel. He wondered why he wanted to know.

There were no answers to be found within his mind. There were no answers in the sky full of stars. The answers were in the rocks, and he could only get them if he jumped.

So he took the final step, bidding the world farewell, and thanked it for nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

 

Eren saw the raven haired man take the final step, foot leaving the ground and falling forwards to the ground below.

But Eren was not too late.

Never too late.

Eren used the last of his energy in a burst of speed and strength, rushing forward faster than he had ever moved before. He knew that it wasn't for nothing when his chest collided with something solid. Instantly, he wrapped his arms around the body in his arms to protect it, the force of his tackle sending them both into the dirt on the cliff. They lay there for a minute, breathing hard, albeit for different reasons. 

Eren braced his hands on the ground beneath him, pushing himself up to look at the man. The eyes he looked into were full of shock, but also pain and sadness. So much pain could be seen in the steel grey of the man's eyes, and Eren found himself wanting to find whoever had put it there and tear them apart. No person should be able to look that sad, to hold that much emotion in such a small space.

He did not know this man's story. He did not know why the man held so much pain. He did not even know the man's name.

But he knew what to say. 

"Live."

 

And looking up into pools of blue, beautiful eyes that held more hope than Levi had ever felt, he found reason to.

 

The eyes of two strangers met in the dead of night, and one pulled himself out of his darkness.

The eyes of two strangers met in the dark of night, and one found their light.

The eyes of two strangers met one night, and both found a reason to live.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is. I know that this is a sensitive topic, and that for works like this the tags are really important, so if I missed something, then please tell me and I'll change it immediately.  
> Comment me dear readers!  
> ~ your emotional author


End file.
